As it is well known, in autumn, people will sweep and move leaves from areas such as yard or public area. To bag leaves, some may use garbage cans to hold a bag, or even hold a bag by hand. It costs more time and labor to put leaves into the bag, because the opening of the bag is not wide enough. For this reason, some people use blanket, plastic film, even car cover to hold leaves and then move the leaves onto the truck or somewhere. Although it is easy to receive the leaves in this way, everytime the blanket, plastic film or the car cover cannot hold so many leaves as a trash bag, and the leaves in the blanket and the car cover need to be removed after filling everytime. Packing the leaves is also not an easy thing to do.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for an improved bagger apparatus, particularly a wide opening leaves bagger to receive and move leaves in an easy way.